The Lion Guard: The Secret Hollows
The Lion Guard: The Secret Hollows is an upcoming American-South Korean film based on the Disney Junior television series of the same name, co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mercury Filmworks, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to The Lion Guard: The Wrath of Scar, and the fifth installment of the Lion Guard reboot series. The film will be directed by Howy Parkins and Tom Deroiser, written by Krista Tucker, Jack Monaco, Elise Allen, Don Gillies, John Loy, and Kendall Michele Haney, and will star the voice talents of Max Charles, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Gary Anthony Williams, Rob Lowe, David Oyelowo, Khary Payton, Christopher Jackson, Eden Riegel, Ernie Sabella, Kevin Schon, Madison Pettis, Bailey Gambertoglio, AJ McLean, Maia Mitchell, Landry Bender, and Gabrielle Union. Synopsis When the Lion Guard confront Scar face-to-face for the first time while collecting volcantic ash from the Outlands to cure Simba's scorpion sting, they must team up with their allies and attempt to defeat Scar once and for all, as he plans to take over more of the Pride Lands. Voice cast * Max Charles as Kion A lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah cub, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa A deceased lion, who is Kion's grandfather, Simba's father, and the former King of Pride Rock. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * Rob Lowe as Simba A lion, who is the King of Pride Rock, Nala's mate, Kion and Kiara's overprotective father, Mufasa's son, and the reserve leader of the Lion Guard. * David Oyelowo as Scar Simba's deceased uncle, Kion and Kiara's great-uncle, and Mufasa's younger brother. Scar was once the leader of a Lion Guard before Kion and also had the Roar of the Elders, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Later in life, he orchestrated his brother's death with the help of his hyena henchmen. After being defeated by Simba in a vicious fight, he was mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them. By the beginning of The Wrath of Scar, Kion unknowingly summoned Scar back as a fiery spirit in the Outlands' volcano after he used the Roar in anger when Janja provoked him. * Khary Payton as: ** Rafiki An old mandrill, who is the adviser of Pride Rock. ** Muhangus A grumpy and short-tempered aardvark. * Christopher Jackson as Shujaa A giant western lowland gorilla, who is King Sokwe's warrior. He was send by Sokwe to help the Lion Guard defend the Pride Lands from the Outlanders' attacks. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness cub, who is the Princess of Pride Rock, Kion's older sister, Simba and Nala's daughter. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Simba and Timon's warm-hearted common warthog friend. Pumbaa is Bunga's adoptive uncle. * Kevin Schon as: ** Timon Simba and Pumbaa's wisecracking meerkat friend. Timon is Bunga's other adoptive uncle. ** Thurston A handsome yet dimwitted plains zebra, who is the leader of the herd in Chakula Plains. ** Chungu An unintelligent spotted hyena with a slightly heavier build than the other hyenas, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Raini Rodriguez as Starehe A young plains zebra, who is Raha's twin sister, and a member of Dhahabu's herd in the Back Lands. * Rico Rodriguez as Raha A young plains zebra, who is Starehe's twin brother, and a member of Dhahabu's herd in the Back Lands. * Steve Blum as Makucha A cream-colored African leopard living in the Back Lands. * Howy Parkins as Mbeya An old black rhinoceros, who is the leader of his crash. * Meghan Strange as: ** Laini A brown greater galago, who is the leader of her troop in Ndefu Grove. ** Kinyonga A veiled chameleon, who helps the Lion Guard by spying on Scar in the Outlands. ** Shupavu A sneaky fire skink, who is the leader of the group. She dislikes being close to Pride Rock. * Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo An African bush elephant with a torn-off tusk, who is the leader of her herd in Kilio Valley. * AJ McLean as Kuchimba A blind golden mole, who lives underground, and teaches Tiifu that there is nothing to fear. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spunky spotted hyena in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan. When she learns from Kion that Scar has returned, she forms up the Hyena Resistance to defend the Outlands. * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of the Pride Lands' float. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of the herd, and values polite behavior. * Renée Elise Goldsberry as Dhahabu A plains zebra with golden stripes, who is the leader of the herd in the Back Lands. * CCH Pounder as Kongwe An African spurred tortoise, who is the oldest and wisest animal in the Pride Lands. * Landry Bender as Makini A excitable young mandrill, who is Rafiki's apprentice. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is the Queen of Pride Rock, Simba's mate, and Kiara and Kion's mother. Several voice personalities and comedians will reprise their roles in Lion Guard roles, including Madison Pettis as Kiara's best friend Zuri; Dee Bradley Baker as Masikio, a red rock hare, who is the leader of his group; Alex Cartana as Twiga, a Masai giraffe, who is the leader of her herd in Acacia Grove; Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru, a white rhinoceros part of Kifaru's crash; Nick Watt as Zito, an impatient elephant part of Ma Tembo's herd; Erica Luttrell as Boboka, a sable antelope part of Bupu's herd; Maisie Klompus as Jasiri's skeptical sister Madoa; Justin Felinger as Mtoto, a young elephant part of Ma Tembo's herd; Russi Taylor as Mbuni, a common ostrich, who is the leader of her flock; and Kevin Michael Richardson as Beshte's father Basi. When the Lion Guard come face-to-face with Scar for the first time, his army of Outlanders, known as the "Army of Scar", includes Christian Slater as Ushari, Andrew Kishino as Janja, Ana Gasteyer as Reirei, Common as Kiburi, Jonny Rees as Mzingo, Vargus Mason as Cheezi, Phil LaMarr as Goigoi, Jacob Guenther as Dogo's brothers, Nolan North as Tamka, Jorge Diaz as Nduli, Cam Clarke as Mwoga, and Ford Riley as Sumu and Njano. Bailey Gambertoglio will voice Kiara's other best friend Tiifu. Gambertoglio replaces Sarah Hyland, who has undergone 16 surgeries to improve her health, including numerous kidney surgeries and a laparoscopic surgery to treat her endometriosis since her birth. Production On 25 March 2019, following the release of The Lion Guard episode "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", writer Kendall Michele Haney revealed that the television series starting with "Return of the Roar" would kick off an "epic serialized story" which will last through to the end of Season 3, dividing it into seven films. The film will feature Season 2 episodes 17-27: "The Scorpion's Sting", "The Wisdom of Kongwe", "The Kilio Valley Fire", "Undercover Kinyonga", "Cave of Secrets", "The Zebra Mastermind", "The Hyena Resistance", "The Underground Adventure", "Beshte and the Beast", "Pride Landers Unite!", and "The Queen's Visit". Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Myers' Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Sequel Fanfictions Category:Films